shadowcomplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomba
These small robots are often seen crawling around on cave walls. They seem to be relatively simple in design, the standard bomba consist of four legs mounted on two cylinders, which appear to be the head of the robot. Other variants are the same thing with different bodies, but still the same concept. The normal variants crawl up and down walls, and seem to be a surveillance device. It explodes on death and sometimes drops med kits. The normal version has a red and yellow variant, which have no real difference other then the color. They electrocute the player and do a very slight amount of damage when touched, and are usually placed to prevent platforming, the player has to shoot them and back off when they explode, and then progresses. Most variants can be kicked, where they will kill any nearby enemies. The game gives the player many chances to do this throughout the game. The extra variants are more combat oriented. Foam Bomba This is a rather annoying enemy, firing foam shells at the player, and usually accompany soldiers, meaning it is a actual threat in some circumstances, letting enemies get free hits. Do not try to kick them unless you are already close to them, because if you run at them, they will probably foam you more than once by the time you get there. The foam does a slight amount of damage. (Needs confirmation) They are little more then a support robot for soldiers, and are just annoying on their own. Energy Bomba These are actual combat units, firing some sort of energy bolt that are largely the same projectiles the XOS-1 boss fires. These blasts are able to be destroyed by your gun. Like the foam version, they are usually seen supporting foot soldiers. Focus on the actual soldiers first, they are easy to dodge and almost seem to exist to distract the player so that they concentrate on destroying the projectiles they fire, which will likely get them now where, because they act as a sort of makeshift shield, making it hard to get at the actual bomba, and the robot has a steady fire rate, making trying to get at it take some time. They are also mainly used to support infantry, and like the Foam Bomba, they are not much of threat on their own. Invincible Bomba These act like normal bombas, but they are invincible, being covered in a armored shell with spikes around it. It may be made out of the same material the Walker is made out of, considering its appearance. It can be pulled off a wall by firing the hook at its legs, but it can be used to aid in platforming, as you can foam it and then use it as a ledge. It is rarely seen however, and since it is seen right after getting the foam, it might be a way to show players how they can use foam to create platforms and ledges to get to higher places. It is invincible so the players can't destroy it, because then they would not learn from it and can't progress as well. When you do get the hook, the only way to destroy it, you don't need the foam for platforming, but the bombas of this variant you see right after you get the hook show might be a hint that the hook can be used against some enemies. If this is correct, this is quite a unique enemy, since it seems to have no other purpose then to demonstrate these two things. It is also featured in the proving grounds to be used as a platforming tool. Water Sentry Not a Bomba but the same role, but is like a underwater version of it, exploding on death and also drops med kits. Resembles a small metal shark with red eyes, and like the bomba, deals damage when touched. However, it deals constant damage when touched, and should be shot on sight to make things easier. Seen in many bodies of water throughout the game, such as the Genesseret Reservoir. It is also likely to be a sort of surveillance device.